hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Machi Komacine/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Machi character.png|Machi head shot Machi 2011.png|Machi's Full body appearance Genei machi.jpg|Machi's Anime design Machi_2011_Design_2.jpg|Machi's tracksuit design Machi portrait.png|A portrait of Machi Machi Portrait.png|Another portrait of Machi Machi (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Machi (1999) Machiryodan8.jpg|Young Machi (1999) IMG_20180323_185024.png|A close-up shot of Machi in the OVA series. |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening Phantom troup opening 4.png|Machi in the fourth opening |-|Video Games= machi stretch thread.jpg machi stretch thread (2).jpg 48 xMachi01.jpg 49 xMachi02.jpg machi tracer.jpg machi tracer (2).jpg 00000137.jpg machi christmas 2.jpg machi valentine.jpg machi valentine (2).jpg machi control threads.jpg machi control threads (2).jpg machi reliable instinct.jpg machi reliable instinct 2.jpg machi lovely acupuncture.jpg machi lovely acupuncture 2.jpg machi tanabata 1.jpg Machi--3.png HxH Battle Collection Card (39).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (38).jpg 13 xMachi09.jpg 75 xMachi11.jpg 76 xMachi12.jpg 97 xMachi13.jpg 98 xMachi14.jpg 135 xMachi23.jpg 138 xMachi24.jpg 139 xMachi25.jpg 154 xMachi26.jpg 155 xMachi27.jpg 164 xMachi28.jpg 165 xMachi29.jpg 173 xMachi31.jpg 174 xMachi32.jpg 177 xMachi31.jpg 178 xMachi32.jpg 179 xMachi33.jpg 180 xMachi34.jpg 12011538_64_.png Machi-11.png Machi12.png machi card 02.png Card751.jpg Machi - eagle eye.jpg Machi card 06.png Machi Card 122.png Machi 122+.jpg machi feelings for danchou.jpg machi feelings for danchou (2).jpg 00000419.jpg 000004192.jpg Machi_-_Sea_ver_Kira_Card.png Machi - Sea ver Kira Card.jpg 26789177.jpeg 26800045.jpeg Machi_Automn_ver_-_Kira.png Machi - Summer Festival ver Card.png Machi - Summer Festival ver Card+.png 52 xMachi41.jpg 53 xMachi42.jpg 78 xMachi45.jpg 79 xMachi46.jpg 86 xMachi47.jpg Machi--4.png 91 xMachi49.jpg 92 xMachi50.jpg 119 xMachi53.jpg 120 xMachi54.jpg 138 xMachi57.jpg 139 xMachi58.jpg 146 xMachi59.jpg 147 xMachi56.jpg 142 aMachi.jpg 142 bMachi.jpg 31 xHisoka&Machi 1.jpg 32 xHisoka&Machi 2.jpg 12011538(197).jpg 12011538(150).jpg 00001575 (1).jpg 00001575.jpg tumblr_nnovtkVwBo1rebtzoo3_1280.jpg Casino Ver (1).png Machi_-_Casino_ver_-_Kira2.png Machi_-_Casino_ver_-_Kira.png tumblr_npib68iHp51r1ccfvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npib68iHp51r1ccfvo2_1280.jpg 12011538_4_1.png 12011538vcx_334_.png Machi_Card_125.jpg 00001608.png Machi 01.jpeg Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (2).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (5).png HxH Cards-87 (3).png Machi Card-347.png machi card 01.png Machi card 03.png Machi card 04.png Machi card 05.png Machi - 2014 Halloween ver - Card.png 137 cMachi.jpg Machi_-_2014_Halloween_ver_-Kira.png Machi - 2014 Halloween ver - Card+.png Machi Card 120.jpg Machi Card 121.png Machi - New Year Ver Kira.jpg Machi Card 123.png Machi_Card_123(plus).jpg Machi_Card_123_Kira_(2).jpg Hisoka and Machi Kira Card.jpg Machi - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.jpg Machi - Circus_ Infiltration ver - Card+ (3).png Machi_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card_(2).png Machi_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Machi Card 124.jpg Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Card.png Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Card+_(2).png Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Kira.png Machi_Card_126.jpg Machi Card 126+.png HxH Battle Collection Card (25).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (26).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (27).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (47).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (46).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (175).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (174).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (206).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (205).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (379).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (454).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (586).png HxH Battle Collection Card (966).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (663).png HxH Battle Collection Card (664).png HxH Battle Collection Card (665).png 09 xMachi59.jpg Machi--5.png Machi_LR_Kira_Card.png Chrollo - Casino Ver - LR Card.jpg Chrollo - Casino ver - LR Kira.png Machi LR Card-Sea 2015 Special ver.png Machi - Sea Special ver - LR+ Card.png Machi_-_Sea_Special_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR+_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Machi LR Card 3.png Machi LR+ Card 3.png Machi LR Card 3 (Kira).png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR+++_Card.png Spiders_Yukemuru_LR_Card_(Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (732).png HxH Battle Collection Card (808).png HxH Battle Collection Card (727).png HxH Battle Collection Card (818).png HxH Battle Collection Card (816).png HxH Battle Collection Card (985).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (986).jpg machi feelings for danchou.png 00000419.png 00000032.png 00000188.png 00000137.png 00000145.png 00000215.png 00000223.png 00000348.png Machi Chibi (1).png Machi Chibi (2).png Machi Chibi (3).png Machi Chibi 4.png Machi Chibi (5).png Machi Chibi (6).png Machi Chibi (7).png Machi Chibi (8).png Machi Chibi (9).png Machi Chibi (10).png Machi Chibi (11).png Machi Chibi--.png 12011538(162).png 12011538(182).png machi chibi valentine.png Machi LR Card-Sea 2015 Special ver-Chibi.png Hisoka And Machi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (1).png -HxH Chibi- (2).png Machi Chibi 02.png Machi - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png Machi chibi 01.png Machi_-_Shinobu_ver_Chibi.png Machi LR Chibi 3.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (4).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (30).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (92).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (108).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (124).png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe members poster.png|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Episode 97 OP.png Machi Poster.png|Machi poster Machi_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Machi's Doll Festival outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Machi_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Machi's Valentine outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars